A digital radio frequency (RF) telemeter will be developed to transmit wirelessly sensor signals to the external control unit of a Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) system. The telemetry link will eliminate the cumbersome, prone-to-breakage and cosmetically-unacceptable wiring that has been employed in existing FES systems to interconnect the command/feedback sensors, mounted near body extremities, to the control unit worn on the waist belt. This addition of a convenient, reliable and invisible sensor- controller link will enhance the patient-acceptability of current FES technology and improve the quality of life for the large population suffering from spinal cord injury, stroke and other neurological disorders. During Phase I, a prototype telemeter will be developed which incorporates digital coding and modulation techniques to maximize the system's immunity to electromagnetic interference and thus ensure reliable operation in the electrically-noisy environment of an FES application. The issues of multi- telemeter configuration, effects of body on RF transmission, interfaces with other FES system components and power-saving technique will also be investigated. The prototype device will be evaluated in a simulated FES clinical environment to quantify performance and identify problems to be addressed in Phase II. High-density packaging and human-engineering design will also be implemented in Phase II development.